Vampire Knight One shots! :DD
by SkyeNote
Summary: One-shots I made for the Vampire Knight guys! :DD I think some of the characters are OCCed... D: Like Ichijou and Senri for example... Oh well... I hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything but the MC!
1. Chapter 1

**[One-shot #1: ****_Zero Kiryuu_****/ ****One look/Family****]**

I watched as Zero Kiryuu, the silver-haired, orchid-colored eyed vampire, try to hold back a crowd of wild fangirls that were rooting for the night-class students. Yes, I said _vampire_. I found out, not too long ago, that Zero was a vampire- no... a Level _E_ vampire, so to said (by Headmaster Cross). He had a bead of sweat at his temple as his arms were out-stretched while the fangirls pushed, and shoved one another when the gates opened.

"Xera-chan!" Yuki whispered, hissingly. "Keep you mind focused!"

"Oh right! Sorry, Yuki-chan!" I chuckled as I kept a small group of fangirls in lined as they cried out their idols' names.

Kaname, the brown-haired beauty .

Aidou 'Idol-sama/etc', the blue-eyed Idol star.

Akatsuki, the orange-haired 'Wild' idol.

Ichijou, the happy-go-lucky blonde.

Senri, the 'quiet, yet glamourous' model.

And of course the female night-class students Ruka and Rima.

To top it off, all of them had one thing in common, and that is being a vampire as well. Unlike Zero though, they sometimes drink fresh blood, while our silver-haired knight takes blood-tablets.

Though I had also found out he'd bitten Yuki and that she turned out to be a vampire as well. It was nice to have two vampire friends, but the fact that when they crave blood, they lock me up in a room while they 'calm' themselves, still isn't comfortable.

I was also a vampire hunter as well, though I took care of vampires that were strays and could not control their bloodlust (ones that were just crawling the streets outside of Cross Academy, though it's rare for either student to be out).

"Ouch!"

I felt one of the fangirls stepped on my toe with their heeled shoes and I scowled at them, making them backed away, but more excited when the night-class students passed by. Someone touched a lock of my hair when they passed by, and I turned around to see Aidou smirking his usual smirk.

_Damn him, why the hell do I even know him?_

Once the fangirls settled and the night-class students left, I plopped to the ground, exhausted and rubbed my foot.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked, worriedly as she bent over.

"Yeah... it's a bit sore, but I'll get over it eventually," I chuckled and stumbled to get on my feet. But once I took one step forward, my toe striked my whole foot with pain and I toppled forward, only to meet the body of a male.

"You should be careful, rather than spacing out before," Zero glared at me as he helped me to my stance. "What caught your gaze that made you so spacey, today?"

_Pfftt, he said 'spacey'... oh right._

I blinked and thought back to what I was looking at.

...

Then I gasped silently.

It wasn't WHAT I was looking at.

It was WHO I was looking at.

And it certainly wasn't the night-class male students...

It was Zero himself!

I was staring at Zero, during that time and paid no attention. That's why Yuki told me to snap out of it!

_Wow... I'm pretty dumb._

Zero's brow arched as he watched me and I chuckled slightly.

"There...was a squirrel... it was tanning... in the sun."

"You make up bad excuses," he sighed.

"But it was true!" I lied. "It was... really tanning! Odd, huh?"

Zero just sighed heavily and ruffled the top of my head.

"Let's get going, class is about to start."

We soon went out separate ways since Yuki and Zero still had duties to attend to, and I still had one class to get to. It was pretty boring and I learned nothing as usual, until I was called into the Headmaster's office thirty minutes into the period.

I was just casually walking down the halls to his office, when I stopped and felt something... odd. Not odd ... but weird. It wasn't coming from the school... but _outside_ of it.

_How the hell can I feel something that isn't even five inches away from me? _

My hands wrapped around the silver door knob and as I turned, I saw the Headmaster leaning against his desk, eyes focused on the window that faced the outside world. I closed the door behind me, alerting him of my precense and walked over to his desk.

"Why did you call me, Headmaster Cross?" I asked, blinking.

"There is a disturbance. But I guess you already felt it, right?" He glanced back and gazed at me.

I felt a shiver run up my arm as I nodded.

"I know you are commited to Cross Academy's duties, but there is something bothering me that's happening outside."

"And what is that?"

"Some stray vampires have been threatening to break into Cross Academy for Zero, and/or Kaname Kuran, and some have attempted to leap over the walls. Though I have extinguished the situation myself, they keep coming. I know this must be hard for you, but Zero cannot find out, or else he'll easily get caught on with rumors. And if one of our students find out that they are, indeed, vampires there'll be a big problem," he explained to me.

"I'll do whatever I can to stop them," I nodded.

After Headmaster Cross told me where to find them, which wasn't hard to find at all, I waited till sundown and sat on the edge of the balcony and watched the front entrance. With my Arachnid crossbow strapped on my back, I dangled my feet on the air as I watched with full-attention, not letting anything get to me.

"What are you doing out here, Xera-chan?"

I quickly turned around to see Aidou standing there with a smirk. His bright cyan-eyes glimmered in the moonlight as he stepped out of the shadows, standing next to me.

"I'm waiting."

"For those strays?"

"How do you know?"

"They've been messing with our food source, I want to see what kind of vampires would do this."

"You're too smart to make such excuse," I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"You're right," Aidou smirked. "My real reason is to see you."

"Of course. You do realize if Zero finds out, it'll be a mess for both of us?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I meet you secretly? It's fun since it's my first time with a girl like you, but I mean... I don't like the fact that Zero would scold you. Actually, I don't like him at all being near you."

I chuckled.

"Jealous now are we?"

"Yes," Aidou smirked, nodding. "Oh, we have company."

I looked back at the gates to see a group of five to eight blood-hungered vampires with torches in their hands.

"I thought... fire wouldn't hurt vampires."

"You saw Akatsuki with fire, right? They must be level C or D vampires. We can take them."

"You'll get hurt, Aidou. Don't worry, I'll take care of this," I scowled, jumping over the edge and landing on my feet from two floors in the air. "I'm just afraid they'll burn Cross Academy down or alert someone."

"Don't worry," Aidou chuckled. "I wouldn't let a single dirty finger touch your precious skin."

"Did you not just hear what I said?" I frowned and hurried to the gates, crossbow in hand. "Stop what you're doing!"

"Oh shit, it's a vampire hunter!" Vampire A scowled and backed away.

"Stop being a wuss! It's only a girl!" Vampire B growled.

"You vampires really have no manners, do you?" Aidou's eyes turned red and fangs outgrowned. "You must have a thing against females?"

"Bring out Zero Kiryuu, or we'll burn this place down!" Vampire C and D chanted.

I scowled even more.

"Shut your damn mouths! I'm going to give you five seconds to leave before things get nasty."

"Ooohh, what is a girl going to do? Shoot her little arrows like cupid?" Vampire B taunted while holding his torch.

"Five."

"Don't underestimate my dear Xera-chan," Aidou growled. "I wouldn't mind freezing these suckers's butts if I had too."

"You're a noble vampire, Aidou. You shouldn't be saying things like that," I chuckled. "Four."

Suddenly when I was about to say three, only of them leaped over the wall and launched themselves at me. Aidou hissed loudly and took care of that guy. While on my left one of those vampires tackled me to the ground and my crossbow went flying. I kicked him in the shins, held him back with one hand while punching him twice with the other.

I slammed my foot into his stomach and threw him off me, while another one came at me with a torch. I hastely picked up my crossbow, aimed it at his forehead and made a critical hit. He turned into dust and the torch dropped to the ground. I ripped off my jacket and started taking the fire out, when I saw Vampire B's fist come at me.

A pain ran up my shoulder as he punched me and I growled, taking my crossbow and was about to shoot it at him, when another vampire came up from behind me and kicked me on the back. I yelped in pain as I went forward, almost going face-first into the fire and my eyes widened.

"Xera-chan!" Aidou yelled as he used his ice-abilities to take out three vampires that were launching themselves at him. I felt the vampire grabbed my arm, pulled it back straight and Vampire B held my other arm and yanked me an inch up by my hair.

"ZERO KIRYUU! YOU BETTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL BURN THIS PRETTY GIRL'S SKIN!"

"NO!" Aidou screamed, eyes filled with anger as the vampire I'd taken down, tackled Aidou down.

"Aidou!" I yelled.

"Not coming out, huh?" Vampire B chuckled. "Well now, I guess he doesn't care if we burn you, huh?"

I yelped as he threw me forward and the next thing I knew, my shoulder was caught on fire. I screamed and tears literally came out as the burning sensation went through the fabric of my button-up and to my skin. I nearly screamed in agony as I saw the skin burned away, with the blood seeping down my arm.

It hurt real bad... and I wasn't kidding.

I was screaming in pain while trying to get it off as I ripped myself from the vampires.

"XERA!"

In the corner of my tear-filled eyes, I saw Zero, Yuki and even Kaname running towards us. Zero's eyes with now crimson-red and his fangs were outstretched. Kaname was pissed that his right-hand man was pinned to the ground by dirtied strays, and Yuki was screaming my name.

The last thing I felt and saw was Zero shooting his Bloody Rose bullets at the vampires, and something cold and freezing on my shoulders. That was when I passed out from enduring the pain badly.

When I woke up from my sleep, I found myself in the infirmary and people were argueing. I could barely here them with my ears buzzing and my vision blurred from the tearstained and maybe even eyecrust from not opening them.

I wiped my eyes with my non-injured hand and soon saw that it was Zero and the Headmaster argueing.

"Why didn't you tell me they were looking for _me_?! Why did you send Xera out instead?!" Zero yelled, angrily. For the first time, I never knew he could do that.

"If I sent you, someone would find out and I knew that Xera would stop them."

"She was BURNED! How was that taking them out?!"

"During her blackout, you saw that light, am I correct? Both of you saw it."

I noticed Yuki standing beside Zero as he rasied his voice at Headmaster. She was very worried and I thought I saw tears about to explode from her eyes.

"What does that light have to do with Xera?" Yuki asked.

"It wasn't you, nor the night-class students that took out those vampires. Sure you can shoot them and they'd turn to dust, but the moment she passed out that light made all of them dissappeared and all you saw was blowing dust. Xera is human, but she has this ability called "Photokinesis", meaning the ability to control light or manipulate it," he said.

_I did what? I'm a WHAT?_

"She's able to feel danger in the air from feeling the light outside and in the air there are heat molecules that would spike up when strays like those of last night, appears."

"You mean... you USED her?!"

"Yes and no."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zero frowned.

"Zero..." I spoke. "Please... stop."

He stopped frowning and glanced towards me, eyes widening a bit. Yuki gasped in surprised and hurried to my side, bombarding me with questions, mostly repeated 'are you okay?!'.

"I'm feeling a bit icky, but I'll be fine," I chuckled slightly. "Headmaster... so you're saying I have an ability as a HUMAN?"

"Maybe a human... but there's no signs of you being a vampire, that is for sure."

"She can't jump off the fifth floor without Zero carrying her," Yuki smiled slightly. "That's a relief."

Zero said nothing, but stare at me the entire time.

I glanced away from the eye contact and felt uncomfortable.

"I'll speak with you after you recover," Headmaster Cross smiled. "Let's go Yuki. I want these two to talk things out."

"Oh, alright. I'll just... tell Aidou to not worry, since he's been refusing to take any blood after you got hurt..."

"Tell him to visit," I smiled weakly now from hearing that.

Yuki nodded as she left with the Headmaster. Once the door closed I glanced back at Zero, who's eyes were now trying to pierce through me.

"What is it Zero? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm... sorry."

_Say what now?_

"What?" I frowned now.

"I'm _sorry_, Xera. If I'd known... you wouldn't have gotten burned like this..."

His eyes filled with gentleness as he walked towards me. I looked up at him as he continued to gaze at me.

"It's fine Zero. It really is. I wanted to do it, so basically it's my fault for spacing out. I have a bad habit of doing so... and it nearly costed me my arm, huh?"

Zero took a seat on the bed side and his hand reached out to me. I watched as he slid the shoulder of my gown down and I nearly winced as I saw the horrible burn mark on my shoulder.

"How many days has it been?" I managed to say without stuttering.

"Four days."

_So it scarred..._

"I see..."

"I'm ... sorry," he said again.

"Zero, stop," I looked at him. "Please. It's really okay."

I flinched as he gently placed his hand on the burned mark and he also flinched at the touch of it.

I chuckled weakly.

"I must be a freak now that I have this scar, huh? You're even... shocked by it."

"You're not," Zero glared at me. "You're not a freak, Xera. I'm not shocked... I'm regretting. I can feel the memories that night when I watched you get burned... you were crying out. You were in... pain. All I could do was fight... but in the end it was you that took care of it. It made me feel like I did nothing to save you."

"You did. You carried me here, didn't you?"

He said nothing.

"You stayed at my side, didn't you?"

He still said nothing.

"And you accept me for who I am," I smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Zero."

"If you weren't spacing out so much, you wouldn't get hurt ."

_Maybe if I didn't pay attention so much to you, I wouldn't be feeling this way, now would I?_

"What is the reason you are so... out of everything?" Zero frowned. "What's so special you can't get your eyes and mind off of?"

_You._

"It's nothing," I lied.

"You're lying to me. You lie whenever your eye lowers and they get darker."

I bit the bottom of my lip and scowled slightly.

"You," I whispered.

"What?" Zero said, frowning.

"You," I said a bit louder.

"Xera, what are you-"

"I said you!" I looked up at him with desperate eyes. "_You're_ the one that's so special that I can't get my eyes _and _mind off of!"

Zero stopped talking and his eyes widened. His hand slid down my arm like someone had taken out the battery and now laid on my hand. I glanced away, pained at how I confessed.

_I'm so dumb... I can't even confess my feelings corrected._

"You're not... lying are you?"

"Why would I lie about my feelings?" I muttered. "You can ask Yuki. She knows I've been looking at you whenever you have to hold back those fangirls. But maybe you're too busy focused on her, you don't even notice."

"What're you saying?" Zero asked.

"I'm saying... it'd be nice if you could _see _me once in a while. I know you're trying to keep Yuki safe and you like her a lot, but I mean... one look would be fine... It makes me feel rejected whenever you avoid my looks," I said.

"It's my priority to keep an eye out of Yuki. I do like her, but if you'd pay more attention to your surroundings then with Aidou, you wouldn't miss me."

"What?"

"I'm saying, I do look at you. I do worry about you when you're not looking. I do care when you get hurt. I do like you... even more than Yuki if I think hard about it and dig deep into my heart."

I nearly gaped in my mind as he said that.

_Did he just say something so romantic? Now this day just gets even more weirder._

"Besides," Zero glanced away. "-if you saw Yuki with Kaname you'd know their bond seems stronger than mines. And Yuki even said herself, my bond with you is stronger than hers."

"Are you... confessing to me right now?"

"It might be... but I'm still over thinking."

"It's fine," I said slightly jealous, but didn't show it. "As long as you see me once, I'll be okay."

"It's not just once."

"What?"

"You should pay more attention to who sees you more than Aidou when you're with him," Zero scowled and growled a bit.

_Is he... jealous of Aidou?_

"Zero... Aidou is more like... a best friend to me."

"To him you're more than that."

"But I don't feel the same way... he's more like... an over-protective son."

Zero's brow arched.

"_Son_?"

I nodded.

"Like... Yuki is like my daughter, since I'm a month older than her... and Kaname... is like... my... oldest son... who seems to have a relationship with his younger sister..." I made a pained face to think about our age gap. "Damn... Kaname must be more than 10,000 years old to think of it... he could be my great-great-great-great-great-great- long lost grandfather... but then again he's like an older son... and.. you're like... the dad of all of them."

"You do realize," Zero looked away, a bit frowning. "-you just said they were like your children and said I'm like the dad of them. Did you think that wouldn't make us the parents of those three?"

_Holy shit, I said that... I cannot believe I said that..._

"Oh... man it was better in my head," I sighed.

Suddenly, Zero laughed.

"W-What?" I frowned slightly.

"You're unbelieveable. You just named the most impossible family in the generation. To have your son older than you, what kind of a mom would you be?"

"I ... don't know ... ANYWAYS, I said he was LIKE. It's not like I'm going to find out he ACTUALLY is, okay? Sheesh."

"Although... I wouldn't mind it."

I blinked and gaped.

"H-Huh?"

"Raising a family... never thought of it. Especially not with you," Zero chuckled.

I scowled.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?! Did you think you would grow up and have babies and raise a family with Yuki?!"

"No!" Zero scowled. "You brat, I would never think that!"

"You're BLUSHING! UGH, now I've starting to doubt that confession was just a lie."

The moment I said that, in a split second, I found myself... under Zero, as his eyes burned with a liliac color. Not red though. I felt my heart racing fast as I stared at him. Both hands at the side of my head, his silver hair fell over his face as he was ontop of me.

"That confession wasn't a lie"

"How do y-you prove it?" I scowled. "Who knows, you might be thinking you like me, but instead really love Yuki."

"Love and like are two different matters. I don't love Yuki. I don't like you."

"W-What?"

Zero leaned in close to me and he got so close, that both our noses touched. There was barely any gap between our bodies as they pressed together and I felt his heart racing with mines.

"I like Yuki. But I love you."

"Y-You say it so straightforward, h-how do I know if i-it's-"

Just when I was about to finish what I was about to say, Zero's lips pressed up against mines and I just laid there... eyes wide open. His eyes were closed and I suddenly felt myself... kissing back after a moment of silence.

Once he felt me kissing back, he smirked against the kiss, earning a scowl from me and the advantage of using his thumb to part my lips and collapse his over mines. His thumb rested under my chin as his hand wrapped around my neck while he kissed me even more passionately.

I kissed back with a little force and when it was over, both of us were left breathlessly. He collapsed beside me, arms wrapped around me as he held me close to him. Now we were both laying on the bed together as my face was buried in his chest.

"Why... do you love me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know," Zero said. "It's just you yourself that attracts me. Everything about you just makes me how I am. I love you for that."

"I... was also confused."

"About?"

"You... my feelings. I was confused if I had these same emotions towards you or not... It was so blurry until you made it clearer just now. If just a little more time... I could love you more than you could love me."

"That's impossible," Zero chuckled softly. "It's too late for doubts now. I don't need anymore thinking. I know. So I have no time to think. All I have is this time with you. Because it's all that I'll have, until things get serious."

"I don't care... as long as I'm with you... I'm fine with only one look."

"It's not a bad idea."

"What isn't?"

"The family idea. If I... manage to surpass this whole level E thing, I want to make a family."

My eyes widened as I looked up at him, who was smiling.

"R...Really? No thinking this time?"

"Maybe a little bit... but it's a good sign for it."

"Maybe we'll have a boy like Aidou, a girl like Yuki and another boy like... Kaname," I smiled.

"I'm not having a boy like Kaname," Zero frowned. "No."

"I know," I chuckled. "Your relationship with him is like cat and dog, with Yuki to be the mouse."

"You must be the sun then," Zero smiled.

"What?" I blinked. "I'm the.. sun?"

"That watched over us, gives us light... and make everything work out."

I chuckled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"A family with Zero Kiryuu. I wonder how many day-class girls are jealous over it," I smirked as I looked into his dreamy liliac eyes.

"You must be the luckiest woman, huh?" he smirked back.

"I know I am. Though it'll be horrible for Aidou..."

"He'll find someone else," Zero chuckled.

"You're so cruel," I laughed.

"He can't have what doesn't belong to him. And that is definitely not my fiancee."

"You know your words, huh?"

"And you don't know yours. Opposites attract like they say, am I correct?"

I nodded and we kissed one last time, before being interrupted by Yuki and Aidou who came to visit.

It was definitely a horrible time for Aidou... but he said he'll get over it when he finds someone as equal as me. Yuki was uncomfortable with it at first because of her confusion between who to love; Zero or Kaname and Zero straightened it out with her.

I decided to take him to the ball the night-class students had held for everyone, surprisingly, and he beated me to the question before I could even speak. Non-the-less he had a rose with him as his proposal for both the engagement in the future... and the ball. It was a bit fast, but I accepted them both and Zero didn't mind seeing me in two dresses.

One for the ball...

And one of the wedding of the future.

How nice... a family with my... Level E vampire boyfriend/fiancee and a family with a mini Aidou, a mini Yuki and maybe a mini Kaname if Zero decides on how many times he takes me to bed that is.


	2. Chapter 2

** [One-Shot #2: ****_Takuma Ichijou_****; Do you love me?]**

It hurt to see Ichijou-kun getting abused by Sara... She didn't even care about him, yet she uses him. The reason why... is because she needs information on everything that's happening so she could be Queen. Ichijou doesn't mind being abused since he's been wrapped around her fingers like a pawn, but... everyone around me knows he's just hurting me.

Aidou-kun was sitting next to me in the living room of the Night-Class's mansion, because I was allowed to be there without others knowing till midnight, and I watched as Sara sat on her 'throne' while Ichijou was serving her.

He rarely read any manga books anymore because he was busy with Sara's commands so we never have time to spend with together.

"I hate him for hurting you like this," Aidou whispered, growling a bit. "Eversince this girl moved into his life... he knows nothing but to servce her."

I was quiet whenever Ichijou was there and even Shiki was disturbed by the fact that I was usually heart-warming till then. Rima was scowling as she sat next to Shiki and Ruka was upset by the fact that Sara changed the happy-go-lucky Ichijou, along with Kain. Kaname paid no attention unless it involved Yuki that is.

The longer I sat there, watching the guy I love with another girl, the more my heart broke into a million pieces.

It was quiet... and Sara was very agitated.

"Why are you all so quiet as mices?" she demanded, scowling.

I said nothing and glanced at the ground. Though it was hard not to look at Ichijou and I did. But he was glaring... at me.

My eyes widened a bit and I felt like bursting into tears. Clinching my fists, I looked away and bit the bottom of my lip. Aidou saw and scowled.

"Why don't both of you leave?!" he scowled. "You're making Xera feel bad!"

"How come?" Sara asked, brows arched. "Do you have something against me?"

I said nothing and refused to look at her.

"Look at me, girl! DO you have something against ME? Or... is it Takuma that you have against?"

I scowled and glared at her.

"I like that look in your eyes," she smirked. "Are you jealous that I have the man you love?"

I gripped my fists so hard they went pale.

"No," I replied. "This Ichijou-kun isn't the man I love. In fact, I don't know him at all. He's nothing to me."

As I said that, I turned around and stomped my way out.

Tears poured down my cheeks like a waterfall and I couldn't help the whimpers and cries that came out my lips. Once I left the Night-class property, I found a nice tree to sit by and let myself die inside.

(Narrator's POV:)

When Xera said that, Ichijou felt something burning in his heart. But... something was blocking it. Sara's blood was forbid him to go to her. Now all he felt was being incaged and not being free.

"Bastard!" Aidou's eyes turned red. "You may be my comrade, Ichijou, but when you hurt our Xera like that, you are nothing but a stray to me! I will kill you if you break her. I swear, I will."

"Aidou!" Ruka frowned.

The ice-user vampire stomped up the stairs and dissappeared around the corner.

"I'll go after him," Kain said and glanced at Ichijou. "You have hurt Xera. Don't see her again, or else Aidou will really kill you."

He also dissappeared after Aidou.

Ruka and Rima now said nothing as they glared at Sara, who smirked as everything amused her now that she knows a human loves her servant.

Shiki stopped eatting his pocky and left along with the girls.

Ichijou felt the burning grow stronger as Sara's blood lost control.

"Why?" he muttered.

Sara's gaze whipped back to her servant.

"You need more blood. Taku-"

"Why did you..." His eyes turned dark and his heart felt like breaking. "Why?"

Sara glared at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her.

"I said you need more blood."

She forced her blood on him and he just... couldn't stop it.

"Now... you will continue to hurt the human, break her. Because I won't allow you to love a human. How cute... she loves you. How do you feel, Takuma?"

"I... don't love her.."

"What?"

"I... hate her..."

"Good," Sara smirked. "Now she's the only thing in the way."

(Xera's POV)

Once morning came, Yuki found me sprawled underneath the tree with dried tear stains on my cheeks as my eyes were puffy red.

"What happened?" She asked, helping me sit up as I sniffed.

"Ichijou-kun... it hurts to see him like this..."

Yuki nodded slightly and embraced me comfortingly.

"He'll wake soon... he'll remember you ... it's okay, Xera-chan."

It's not okay... I miss him. I want to hug him. I want to touch him... I miss him so badly it hurts... my heart... I'm starting to break, Ichijou-kun, what are you going to do?

I'm suffering ...

Are you going to save me?

The day went as usual, as I helped Zero and Yuki hold back the fangirls as the Night-Class students came. My mind started to spin when I saw Sara and Ichijou-kun together. His hand was in hers and I just looked away.

"You are just as pathetic as all the other humans, huh?" I heard Sara laughed haughtily. "Isn't that right, Takuma?"

"Yes..."

My eyes widened a bit and my heart started cracking loudly.

"Shut up!" Aidou hissed.

I couldn't say anything...

Ichijou-kun... the happy-go-lucky ichijou-kun... said I was pathetic... He once told me I was unique to him... I was special to him...

"_Where did you go_?" I whispered .

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"None of your business," I snapped.

As they passed, Yuki held me as I was on the verge of crying.

Zero approached us with a scowl.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sara called her pathetic... and Ichijou-kun agreed."

Zero's eyes went dark and he scowled.

"Damned bloodsuckers... This is why you don't love a vampire, Xera. They mess with you and throw you away."

I said nothing but cried.

"Zero! That isn't helping!"

Once that was over, I was sitting at the edge of the balcony, just watching the night sky. Suddenly, in the distant I saw... Ichijou-kun?

Automatically, my body moved on its own and I made my way to see him all alone infront of a lake.

"I...Ichijou-kun?"

He turned around and his eyes... werne't the same as usual.

"Xera."

"Why... are you like this?" I frowned. "Why... are you so ... distant now?"

"It's none of your business."

He scowled and tried to walk away... but I didn't let him.

I took a hold of his sleeve and looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Why... don't you love me?" I just said.

"Because... I hate you."

There was the gunshot sound in my heart.

It sunk into the deep abyss and I felt the tears already.

"B-But you...y-you said I-I was s-special..."

"That was a lie."

"I-It was a...a l-lie?"

"Yes. Everything I said to you... was a lie."

Everything he said to me... every single little detail he told me... was a lie?

"I-If Sara is forcing you t-to-"

"She's not. This is how I feel," Ichijou-kun glared at me and ripped himself away from me. I felt my legs go weak as I held out for him.

"I-Ichijou-kun... don't go... p-please..." I cried.

But he didn't turn back. His back was turned towards me untill he dissappeared into the shadows. This time... I was finally broken badly. Like a toy with ripped up arms and legs with a torn out heart.

I felt my heart stopped as my body fell to the ground and my eyes were wide with tears streaking out. My body went cold... and my blood was the only thing that tried to keep me alive. The pit of my stomach had this horrible feeling with the sound of my non-alive heart.

Ichijou-kun... you let me die...

You didn't save me...

You just... murdered me with those words...

Those heartless words...

Why don't you... love me?

I laid like that till morning when Yuki found me. She was yelling my name and Zero appeared to carry me back to my dorm room.

"Xera-chan! Please snap out of it! Xera-chan! wake up!"

My heart didn't want to respond. My mind was too broken. My soul was too... empty. I was just like an empty, abandoned shell.

Like in a coma, I continued to cry until my eyes finally gave up and closed to the darkness, never to be awakened again.

(Narrator's POV)

"She's in a coma," Kaien Cross said, frowning.

"What?! How?" Yuki cried, eyes widened.

"She's broken, Yuki. You can't do anything... Her soul is broken."

When a person is broken, they stay in a coma for days... weeks... months... or even years without aging... Untill someone who loves them with 100% feelings... they will not wake up untill the coma wears off. When they do... all they are is a broken soul.

News reached out... and Aidou finally made an attempt to murder Ichijou. Kain and Kaname were holding him back as Ruka and Rimo were in depression mode. Sara was smirking in amusement and Shiki was quiet... too quiet.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aidou yelled, eyes bright crimson. "YOU BROKE HER!"

Ichijou said nothing.

"SHE'S IN A COMA NOW. AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!"

Now Aidou was crying.

"I HATE YOU," he cried. "Xera...Dammit!"

Now the blood was running out...

_Xera?_

_ Broken?_

_ C...Coma?_

_ W-What's happening?!_

Ichijou blinked and felt the burning turned into a fire in his heart.

"_I hate you_."

_I said that? ... I said that to...to...to XERA?! No... No, I don't hate her... I don't HATE HER! I... I love her... I really do... why is this happening?!_

"I love...I...I love Xera," Ichijou said.

"What?" Aidou scowled. "You LOVE HER?! You sick liar..."

Sara's eyes widened.

"_Oh no... the blood's worn off_."

"T-Takuma, maybe we should-"

"Shut up," Ichijou glared at Sara. "I've had it enough with you. Where is she? WHERE IS XERA?!"

"She's in the dorm room," Ruka scowled. "She's in a coma... because you said such horrid things to her. Even if you wake her up... she'll only be a broken soul. She won't love you anymore."

"She...loved me?"

"Of course," Rima nodded slightly. "You didn't know?"

"I didn't... until now..."

Ichijou felt his heart aching...

"I have to find her..."

Then he took off running towards the Day-Class dorms. Fangirls were running after him as he stopped infront of Xera's room.

"XERA!"

The door opened to reveal Yuki and Zero.

"You even dare to come here, you sick bastard?!" Zero yelled.

"Calm down, Zero... the girls are here," Yuki sniffed. "LEAVE! GET OUT OR I'LL HAVE YOU SPEND AN HOUR STUCK WITH ME!"

The girls left and Zero roughly pulled Ichijou in.

"See her?! You BROKE her and now you're here. YOU DAMN MURDERER!"

Ichijou's eyes widened and his heart stopped to see the girl he loved... the girl he loved was on the bed, eyes closed with an IV attached to her and her skin all pale. His arm dropped lifelessly and he just approached her like she was a fragile butterfly.

"X...Xera..." he whispered. "No... I...no..."

Tears emerged from his eyes as he sunk to his knees and took her hand in his.

"I'm so so sorry!" he cried, sobbing, heartbroken now. "I'm so sorry, Xera! I was... I lost against the blood... I lost against Sara's control... I should've been stronger... for you... I should've told you I love you... and now you're... you're like this..."

"Did you say... this was Sara's doing?" Yuki asked.

"Yes... she forced me to take her blood and I was under her control. I wanted to stop her from getting information about Kaname and... hurting Xera, but the blood... her blood controlled me..."

"Damn sick bloodsucker," Zero's eyes turned red in anger/fury.

"Xera..." Ichijou muttered as he brought her hand to his soft lips, kissing them gently. Her skin was cold... but he could smell her amazing blood streaming through her vein. He never wanted to take her blood, nor bite her because he loved her... he would never hurt her in anyway. "I love you... wake up... and know that... I love you a lot... Even in the trance... I still love you... anywhere I go... I would still love you... Even in death... I will always love you..."

Suddenly... that sincerity drop of tear made a light appeared on Xera's body.

(Xera's POV)

I saw a light... but I was afraid to go in it.

I was afraid if I went... I would die.

I was afraid... if I went... I would see Sara and Ichijou together .

But I was brave, I wasn't weak or pathetic like Sara said.

I was strong.

I walked into the light to see the first pair of warm, sad, teary ocean-eyes. His blonde hair swept over his face as he sobbed my name.

"Xera?" Zero frowned.

I blinked.

"What... happened?" I asked.

Ichijou-kun was there... and he was crying... he wasn't with Sara like I thought.

"Ichijou...kun?"

"Xera-chan," he said and embraced me. "I love you... I love you so much... I'm sorry for everything... I am deeply sorry... I'm sorry for being weak against Sara's blood... I'm sorry for hurting you..."

I stayed silent as he hugged me and cried.

But I didn't cry.

I was happy inside... but I was... I was sad too.

"Answer this," I said, pulling away. "Do you love me more than Sara?"

"I do love you... I love you so much. I would never... pick Sara over you."

"Everything you said to me when we were together... were they a lie?"

"No... Nothing is ever a lie when I'm with you... To me I can say everything truthfully... because you are the girl I love..."

"Am I... pathetic to you?"

"Never... you are unique... you are special... my only girl... you are my only unique, special girl... only you... Xera," Ichijou whispered, hugging me again.

I smiled slightly.

"That's all I want to know, Ichijou-kun... I love you too... I really do..."

I heard him sigh in relief and pulled away.

I laughed and wiped away his tears. Then kissed his lips. He was ataken back at my action, but still kissed back with more passion. I wrapped my arms around him and both of us pulled back when Zero coughed out... loudly.

"We'll be on our duties then!" Yuki winked and her cheeks were also red. "C'mon Zero!"

"Hurt her again and it'll be your head."

After they left, Ichijou-kun laughed and landed beside me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mines sill around his neck.

"I love you,Ichijou-kun," I said.

"I love you too, Xera-chan."

I smiled as he shyly kissed me and soon it turned out to be more than passionate than shy.

Do you love me, Ichijou-kun?

_I do, Xera-chan. I love you a lot._

He does love me in the end... and I hope Sara wouldn't lay a single finger on him again, because if she does... she's going down.

Ichijou-kun is mine and mine only. And I'll always forever be his.

**(Okay! Um... I read that Ichijou was around Sara most of the time (I never finished the anime or started the manga, unfortunately for me) so I just thought the relationship was like this... if I'm wrong... o_o Oh my god... Well... please message me about what it actually is! And I apologize is any characters are OOCed! -c:Tami~)**


	3. Chapter 3

**[One-shot #3: ****_Hanabusa Aidou_****: Hate it when I love you]**

Oh how I hated the golden-haired vampire so much... He get on my nerves as quick as a rabbit could leap, but if he saw one, he'd might as well go after it instead of girls. His electrical-mesmorizing blue eyes are like traps that capture you and then it eats you up like a venus flytrap!

Wait... did I just say his eyes were mesmorizing?

I scowled to myself and Yuki blinked, frowning.

"What's the matter, Xera-chan?"

"Oh... some doofus's eyes popped in my mind..."

"Doofus? Aidou-kun?"

I nodded.

"Do you ... like him?"

I did a spittake with the morning milk in my hand and Zero moved out of the way from being sprayed. I accidently sprayed two Day-Class girls and I chuckled slightly.

"Sorry... I'll pay for your laundry cleaning. So... go. Shoo."

They scowled at me and left, I smiled and scowled at the thought of Hanabusa Aidou again.

"UGH, it's like he INFESTED my head with his stupid face..."

"Well UNINFEST it," Zero snapped. "We have to get to our duties soon."

I chugged the milk till it emptied the bottle and I tossed it in the trashcan, hurrying after Zero and Yuki.

"And for your information, Yuki-chan... I DON'T LIKE AIDOU. Stupid bloodsucking idiot," I muttered the last part since there were still people around, and I didn't want them to find out. Yes... Cross Academy is infested with good-looking vampires, hurr-...

Did I just say good-looking vampires?

I'm going to kill Aidou...

I glared in the back of my head, but kept on a poker face when we arrived at the crime scene. Fangirls were all infested with vampires mites and we were there to keep them in line... not cured. Because getting cured from it... is impossible, unless you want to be drained of your blood by sunrise that is.

With outstreched arms, I held back with all my strength, a pack of wild-canine fangirls and dug the sole of my boots in the ground. They were strong, but I exercise before breakfast,s o i was set to go... until the gates open that is.

I rolled my eyes as the Night-class guys appeared and in the group I could see Aidou just sending air-kisses and smirking, or winking at the girls. Then he spotted me, I turned away and scowled.

"Hey, don't pu-"

They pushed... me... right into the Night-class students. Luckily, a pair of strong arms caught me from injuring anyone.

"You have to watch where you step, Xera..._chan~_."

My eyes widened in annoyance and surprised.

No... NO WAY.

I looked up to see a pair of electrical blue eyes staring down at me. His smirk replayed in my head as I gasped silently and pushed myself away from him.

"D-Don't touch me..." I muttered, scowling at him.

Aidou chuckled and waved to the fangirls behind me, making them wilder on purpose. I yelped and got back to my duties when Zero looked our way, glaring at me with his sharp eyes. With outstreched arms again I held them back.

I'm so going to kill him...

Once they passed, I was patted on the back by Yuki and just recieved another glare from Zero.

"How 'bout going to a party tonight?"

My head snapped up as I stared wide eyes at her.

"Party?" Zero's brow arched.

"Yeah, the Night-class students are having a party, and Kaname just invited us to go."

Zero scowled. "No, you're not going."

"C'mo, Zero! Just this once! And you can be there to watch over us!"

"Yeah, I agree with Zero, I don't think this is a good idea," I facepalmed. "I mean... what if you get jumped?"

"I can fight too, y'know."

Right... though when you fight, you hesitate and get distracted easily... What if your capturer was Kaname? You'd definitely get distracted.

"Pllleeaassse, Xera-chan? Just this once," Yuki looked at me with innocent eyes. I rolled mines and growled.

"Zero, deal with... _this_," I pointed at her. "I'm leaving."

"Yuki, for the last time n-"

Just when he was about to say 'no', he saw Yuki's puppy face and I sighed.

I'm going to be by the buffet table if you need me...

I got dressed in a loose black t-shirt and jean shorts that went an inch above my knees with a white tank top underneath and flats on. My hair was tied to the side loosely and I had my Arachnid bow transformed into my silver spider ring before we left.

When we reached the frontdoor of the Moon dorm, the first one to greet us was, of course, Hanabusa Aidou himself. I hid behind Zero, so Aidou seemed dissappointed at first, but the minute he sniffed the air, his frown turned into a smirk.

"Xera-chan did come!"

I facepalmed and stayed close to Zero as we entered the dorm. There were vampires dressed up everywhere... and I felt out of place. Though some vampires were in their uniforms though like Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Kaname, Ichijou and Aidou.

"W-Were we suppose to dress up too?" Yuki asked as Kaname appeared. Zero growled underneath his breath and I swore this love triangle/ square if you included Ruka, was intense.

"Not if you don't want to, but I knew you wouldn't so I stayed in this uniform to make you feel comfortable," Kaname smiled. "Our guests mustn't be bothered my anything tonight."

To Zero, it's a fact that you're here that makes him bothers, Kaname...

"I'm gonna head to the buffet table then," I said to Yuki. "Don't stray, Yuki-chan."

I made my way to the large table to only be confronted by Aidou himself. I backed away and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want a Basil Faux-Jito?"

Wait... how does he know that's my favorite cocktail?

"How did you... know?" I frowned.

"I can smell it sometimes whenever you drink it," he smirked and handed out a cocktail glass with the drink in it. I took it and smiled a bit.

"Uh, thanks, Aidou-kun..."

"I like the ring of that," he smirked and took my arm intwined with his. "Tonight, I'll be the one to escort you around and dance with you. I'm going to make this night the best of your life."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Alright. But no tricks."

"Why would I need tricks to capture this pretty lady's heart?" Aidou winked at me and I felt my heart leaped.

Wait what? ... my heart?

I blinked as he dragged me to show me the other foods and I just started at him. My heart started racing for some odd reason and I felt my body heated up.

Aidou was smiling brightly and his electical eyes were sending sparks into me whenever he glanced at me.

He stopped in the middle of saying something unaudible and blinked.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You're not feeling ill are you? Am I talking to much?"

"O-Oh, no... not at all. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" he smiled.

"Why do you want to know?" I frowned.

"I would like to know all my lady's thoughts tonight, because... I'm your partner, right?"

"Oh... it's just... hey, what does it mean when your heart starts leaping and beating really fast... and whenever you look at someone you just... feel all weird?"

"Hm?" Aidou blinked and put on his thinking face. "Well... I think that's called _love_, right?"

"L...Love?"

Then he frowned.

"What's wrong? ... Could it be... you love someone?"

I stopped breathing and felt the air wedged in my lungs. I blinked and my blood was racing.

"I... don't know."

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who is the guy you love?" Aidou asked, as his grip tightened around my arm.

"I don't know, I told you."

Suddenly, I noticed the pain throbbing on my arm now.

"A...Aidou, you're hurting my arm," I winced a bit.

"Oh, sorry..."

He completely let go like I had dirt on me and he glanced away.

"I... need to go talk to Kain for a bit, please... enjoy yourself."

I nodded as he hurried off and I felt the feeling loosened... but now there was a hollow-feeling in my body. It felt ... cold.

I shivered and went to getting something to eat.

Once I stuffed myself and drank three glasses of cocktail, I was on the couch, not able to move while everyone gathered around us since Ruka announced we'll be playing a game.

Everyone was asking and bombarding her with all kinds of questions until Aidou appeared and interrupted them.

"It's seven minutes in heaven," he announced a bit excited, but somehow...I saw sadness in his eyes.

It'd been two hours since he left and I was left alone to talk to Rima and Shiki the entire time and sometimes with Ichijou or Zero. The rules for the game was to have at least ONE KISS and if you didn't do that, you'd have to take your turn untill you do. And since there were all vampires here, besides me and all, she said not to kill your partner when you get her/him or drink them dry.

"Xera-chan! Since you're the first human here, how 'bout you go first?" Rima exclaimed with a wild smile. I facepalmed a bit.

"U-Um... n-no thanks, I mean I'm just-"

"C'mon!"

She tossed me a box with a hand-sided hole in the middle and told me to get something from it. I sweatdropped and placed my hand in, feeling around for something. Suddenly, I felt something metallic and I pulled it out to see that it was a... necklace.

But not just a necklace... my eyes widened as I recognized it...

The silver symbol of a half moon and the letters

** B. e. a. u. t. i. f. u. l. L. o. v. e.** on it.

In the moon was an encraving that said '**_Raikou_**', which was my last name. It was my mother's necklace. I had lost it when I walked the edge of the lake and I didn't notice it fell in when I woke up the next day. I looked all over for it, but I never found it.

"Who put in this pretty necklace with the words 'beautiful love' on it?" Rima asked out loud.

I saw the paleness on Aidou's face as he stared at me...

"Aidou, isn't that you?" Kain asked, nudging his cousin on the arm.

"No, I'm not doing this," he scowled. "I'm not-"

"You were phyched to do this," Ruka frowned. "Why're you backing out now? And when it's Xera-chan?"

"Wait-"

"Rules are rules," Rima smiled and had Kain tossed his cousin into the closet. I was escorted into the dark closet untill I knew what happened, I turned around to see the door closed and locked.

"Hold on!" I scowled. "Dammit..."

Wait... so the person who had the necklace... was ... Aidou?

"Aidou...k-kun?" I asked, feeling around for him. Suddenly, I felt something breathing, warm... and definitely moving. I yelped and backed away slightly. "A...Aidou-kun?"

"Do you... hate me, Xera-chan?" I heard him say.

Hate...him?

Do I?

I couldn't say anything...

"Xera-chan?"

"I... want to hate you... but I can't."

"What?"

"I mean... you annoy me and stuff... but without you it feels ... empty. If I go on a day without seeing you or hearing your voice... it'd feel... weird..."

What am I saying? I'm suppose to say 'yes, I hate you', not... that...

"I don't... hate you," I whispered automatically.

"Xera-chan, where are you?"

I could feel him feeling around, but I didn't want him to touch me... because I was crying. No... I didn't know why... but it just came . I was crying ... maybe because I felt something else than hating him. But what?

Suddenly, I felt Aidou's hand on me.

"Xera...chan? What's wrong?"

"I-It's... nothing."

"You're lying... I can smell your tears, Xera-chan."

Like he could see through the darkness, his hand found my face and he wiped the tears away.

"See? Now, tell me why you're crying... "

I sniffed and shrugged.

"I-I don't know... it's just... it came out suddenly... and I don't know why..."

My heart felt like getting crushed as I sat there with Aidou.

"Don't cry anymore... it's hard to know that you're hurt," he spoke and suddenly... I felt something pressing up against my lips.

My eyes widened and I gasped in the back of my head.

He's... kissing me.

Soon, I found myself kissing back. My hand touched his as they were still on my cheeks and he knew to kiss even deeper. I let him parted my lips and he clasped them over mines. It was like my breath was getting sucked away as I felt the warmth and heat mixed together at the same time.

Just when he had his hand at the edge of my shirt, the door opened and light beamed into the tiny closet.

Aidou stopped kissing me and glared at Rima who was smiling. Everyone was gasping and cheering while Aidou was pissed that our time was over. He took my hand and helped me out of the closet. His arm was wrapped around my waist as we sat together on the couch and I watched the next girl go.

"Xera-chan," Aidou whispered in my ear, which make me shiver in my skin.

"What?" I glanced back slightly.

"_I love you._"

My eyes widened again and he took the opportunity to place a small peck on my lips, smirking once he pulled away.

How did I reply? Well ... I guess that explains the feelings I felt tonight.

I smiled.

"I'm not sure of what... I feel right now... but I'll say it to you," I chuckled.

"I'll take that as you also love me," Aidou smirked and kissed the top of my head.

"Man, I hate the fact that I love ... you," I muttered the last few parts and turned around all embarrassed and red-faced.


	4. Chapter 4

**[One-Shot #4: ****_Senri Shiki_****: Let me Bleed my heart out.]**

My eyes burned crimson as I fell to my knees and raised my face to the sky. Droplets of the rain were drenching me as I let it wash away the blood lake around me and the crimson on my skin. Everything was ringing in my ears as it buzzed and went to a fuzzing sound. I could barely hear anything as dead vampires laid around me in the courtyard.

They had sneaked in from the outside and tried to attack some day-class girls, but being a vampire hunter prefect I was, I stopped them from even laying a finger on them... but I let my mind slip and one of them sunk their fangs into my neck... I was a vampire now.

I was crying as I failed to keep my dear mother's promise of protecting others and not being a vampire. The unconcious bodies of the day-class girls were sitting under a shielded tree and I waited... till Yuki or Zero came to get me.

Fangs were outstretched in my mouth as I opened my mouth, letting the raindrops trickled in and I closed it when a sudden hunger rose in the pit of my stomache. My Arachnid crossbow laid at my side as my arms felt lifeless while I sat there in the rain.

"Xera-chan!"

I paid no attention as I recognize who's voice it was.

Yuki skidded to a stop when I stared at her with my crimson eyes and my fangs outstretched a bit. I cried silently as I watched her gasped.

"Oh no..."

Zero appeared beside her and he scowled.

"Dammit.. Yuuki get her inside. I'll deal with the bodies and the girls."

Yuki ignored the fact that I was a vampire now and wrapped her arms comfortingly around me. She led me to the day dorm, where her jacket was on my head to cover my vampire state from others. Once in her dorm room, Sayori helped me to the bed and I was quiet.

Sayori felt fine around the fact that there are vampires, and the fact that Yuki is a pureblood makes things indifferent, but how would she react if I was one?

"Oh no..." Sayori said as she hurried over to her cabinet to pull out dry clothes. "Did... they turn you, Xera-chan?"

I nodded slightly.

"I... broke my mother's promise," I mumbled as more tears poured out. "I... became a vampire..."

"But it was an accident... you weren't willingly to do it," Yuki whispered as she pulled back the jacket on my head and started drying my hair.

"Although you are a vampire as well now, you are still my best friend, Xera-chan," Sayori smiled sweetly.

Oh Sayori-chan... what would I do without you? You're so kind to me...

"Thank you ... Sayori-chan..."

She smiled and I already felt my tears stop running down.

Once I got dried and dressed into a short white gown and black leggings underneath, I got into my flats and headed out with my warm jacket on. I rested my arms on the balcony wall and stared out into the woods with the rain falling down.

The cuts on my skin were healed, but the scars still stayed behind. I was different... but I didn't feel different at all. The coolness of the rain washed away my pain as I listened to it 'pitter, patter' everywhere.

There was something moving in the trees and I squinted to see that... it was a Night-class male student. And he was familiar to me.

_Senri Shiki._

His mahogany hair and his bright silver icy eyes gave the fact of who he was right away. I watched as he sat under the tree, shivering and soon I found myself moving to get an umbrella. The top was clear so I could enjoy eatching the rain while not getting drenched by it.

I quickly made my way down the stairs of the hall and my flats pounding silently in the puddles. Some of my raven-black locks flew everywhere out of the messy ponytail as I entered the grassy part of the woods. Soon I saw the figure of Shiki appearing.

His arms were wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth a bit under his Night-Class jacket. His hair was already drenched a bit and I could see his skin starting to pale.

"Shiki-kun," I spoke out.

His silver eyes met my eyes and his head raised a bit.

I took a big step towards him and placed the umbrella infront of him as I stood under the tree as well, feeling the droplets of the rain on my shoulders.

He continued to look up at me as I did the same and soon he slowly stood up and I handed him the umbrella.

"Please be careful in this rain," I said to him, placing the handle in his hand. Our skin brushed against eachother as I felt a tiny spark and then coldness from his hand. I pulled back and put up a tiny smile. He stood there like a drenched puppy and watched me with helpless eyes. "Get back to the Moon Dorm quickly and safety, Shiki-kun. Good night."

Just before I turned around to hurry away, I clasped both my hands on his and placed them near my collarbone, warming them up. His eyes stayed the same as I smiled and held his cold hands.

I shivered a bit and when I released his hands, I undraped my jacket from my shoulders, helped Shiki out of his wet jacket and draped mines over his shoulders. His eyes warmed up a bit and I held onto his drenched one.

"I'll keep this and dry it. You can keep that one, but I'll make sure to return this jacket back," I nodded. "Bye... Shiki."

I turned around and hurried under the rain, getting a bit drenched since I had Shiki's wet jacket to cover my head and quicklt got under the roof of the hallway. I glanced back to see him still standing there. His pretty eyes still on me.

Then he mouthed something.

Huh?

I watched his mouth movement and smiled.

"_Good night... Xera_."

When I blinked, he was gone in a flash. I glanced everywhere and there was no sign of him at all. I grinned to myself and hurried into Yuki's and Sayori's dorm room where I was allowed to stay for the night.

Once I entered the room, Yuki had just come out the shower.

"Huh? Where's your jacket, Xera-chan?" she blinked.

"And... why do you have a Night-Class's jacket with you?" Sayori asked.

"I saw Shiki-kun outside in the rain... I gave him my jacket and umbrella so he could go back to the Moon Dorm safety," I smiled. "And in return he let me take this jacket so I can dry it off."

"You're so sweet, Xera-chan," Sayori giggled. "It's so romantic, right Yuki?"

Yuki winked and laughed as well.

I felt my body heat rising as I blushed and blinked confusingly.

Today... was sure something.

During the night, the rain subsided, but the earth was still moist outside so I had to wear my black boots for today. Shiki's jacket was about dry, so I dropped by my dorm room to see my roommate gone, maybe to see the Night-Class students like a fangirl she is, and hang dried it in the balcony under the umbrella stand we had.

My roommate wouldn't notice since she comes back late and only sleeps in our room two times a week, since she didn't like how I wasn't a fan of the Night-Class students, and that I was too 'weird' for her.

I shrugged when I thought of it and straighted my Day-Class skirt. I had my silver spider ring on my right index finger incase I needed Arachnid, so I was prepared. Though... the thing that was different was the bandage around my neck. I had to use something to cover up the fang marks and if I used a scarf, it'd be too weird since it's in the Spring.

When I walked down the stairs of the hallway and joined up with Zero, he eyed me weirdly. I looked up at him and blinked.

"Are you uncomfortable with being next to me now that I'm a vampire, Zero?" I asked. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so weak."

"It's not that," he scowled. "You should've wait for us to come or ran away with the girls... not fight back. You're my right-hand partner and Yuki is my ... _partner_, if both of you are hurt, it's my responsibility to do something."

"You're so kind," I chuckled slightly. "I like being able to be friends with you, Yuki and Sayori-chan."

He chuckled a bit and we arrived just in time to hold back the girls with Yuki who complained that we were late. She said just because she let me sleep in doesn't make it okay for me AND Zero to be late and come together.

But when I outstretched my arms to fence the girls back, I felt my muscles aching badly. I winced and just kept the pain in as I stood there.

I glanced over my shoulders to see Yuki and Zero far away, holding back girls and I felt... weird.

I didn't notice when the gates opened though. The girls got wilder and I yelped as I felt a girl's shoe kicked me in the ankle.

Zero's head snapped back towards me and scowled.

"Hey you! Back off NOW!"

The girls in my side backed away, but got wilder as the Night-Class students got closer. Now the pain in my muscles AND my ankle felt bad. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Shiki.

He didn't have his Night-Class jacket on, but instead a black button up and a red tie. His silver eyes were searching around untill... they landed on me. He smiled slightly and sent me a wave.

The girls cheered, thinking it was for them and I winced, but smiled back at him. When they walked passed by, I heard Shiki's voice.

"_Good morning, Xera._"

I felt my cheeks heated up and I turned my head to the right to see Shiki turning back and chuckled under his breath silently.

It was like the girls' voices around me went quiet and all I saw was Shiki walking away. My heart was suddenly racing and my blood was pumping, that's when... the hunger hit the pit of my stomach.

As the girls walked away to class, I held the pain in as Zero and Yuki walked over.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"A-A little bit," I chuckled fakely.

"Xera-chan?" Yuki frowned.

"I need to go somewhere for a bit," I said. " I'll meet you later."

Before they said anything, I took off into the woods and found a quiet place behind a random large tree to let out the painful cry.

I bent over and had one hand on the moist ground while the other on my stomach. Pain was erupting from everywhere, and I cried a bit in my mind. Wincing, I felt a kick inside and I yelped painfully. Heat rose in my body as I was on my knees, heels up.

My fingers clinched on the moist earth and I let out painful gasps as the pain got worse. I felt my eye color change from the vision turning odd and my head was spinning like crazy.

My hair fell over my face as they covered my face with had tears dripping out. The pain was so unbareable... it seemed that someone heard my cries though.

"Xera?"

I held in the next painful gasps and recognized the voice from earlier.

"S-Shiki-k-kun?" I stuttered, turning it into a croak instead.

"Xera," he said a bit loudly but silently as he bent beside me. "What happened?"

"I-I don't k-know... M-My stomach...h-hurts..."

"Here..."

Shiki's eyes got dark though emotionless when he saw me and he held my hands in his large soft ones.

"You're hungry..."

"N-No...I-I can't..."

Shiki unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt and revealed his bare neck. I gasped silently as I saw his skin... I could smell it... I could smell HIS blood. It had a sweet auroma to it... and I felt myself attracted to it.

No! You can't bite Shiki!

"I-I can't," I cried. "N-Not you... N-Not Shiki-kun!"

"You have to... You need to feed, Xera.."

"I-I..."

Suddenly, he pulled me towards him, into his arms and that made me face his neck. My fans outstretched frmo my mouth as I made a whimper from my throat.

"It's okay..." he whispered in my ears, wrapping both arms around me. "It's okay..."

I felt the tears run dowm my chin and onto his clothes as I got closer to his bare neck. I slowly clasped my lower lip on his skin and sunk my teeth into his skin. I heard him winced a bit but he kept staying quiet.

"Take what you need," he said. "I'll be fine."

I felt his blood streaming into my mouth as it became bitter to really sweet like... pocky?

After I drank about... three to five ounces, I pulled away and breathed heavily. Shiki was staring at me and still holding onto me as I sat there. Blood streamed down the corner of my lips and Shiki bent down, and carelessly swept up the blood with his tongue. My eyes widened a bit and he wiped the tears from my skin.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Y...Yes..."

I looked at his neck to see the fang marks still there.

"I thought... you could heal."

"I can."

"But the mark... is still there?"

"It is?" he looked down at his next. "I'll see it later."

"Shiki-kun... you're not disturbed by the fact... that I'm a vampire now?"

"No... You are you. Xera is Xera, nobody else."

"Thank you... Shiki-kun."

He nodded slightly and helped me to my feet.

"I must go now."

"Right... Your jacket is almost dry, so I'll drop by the Moon Dorm to give it to you."

"Don't come. It's dangerous."

"Why?"

"Don't, Xera. Don't go alone."

His eyes were emotionless, but they still contained warning.

"Alright..."

I was about to back away and leave, when Shiki suddenly embraced me. I gasped lightly.

"S-Shiki-kun!"

"Be careful."

"T-This isn't l-like you..."

"I know."

After he pulled away a minute later, he let me leave. I walked halfway through the woods and turned around to see Shiki still standing there, watching me. I waved and he nodded, mouthing something.

"_Bye._"

I returned to my classes shortly and the afternoon came. I got Shiki's dried jacket from the balcony, ironed it and put it in a neat bag for him. I wrote a note and put it in there for his as well, then left around nine o'clock.

I was in my Day-class uniform and had accidently left my Arachnid ring on the nightstand near my bed when I got my stuff. Though I figured I didn't need it since I was only meeting Shiki.

I grinned to myself at the thought of him and finally saw that I was at the Moon Dormitory's gates. I stood there and looked around to see emptiness besides the lights in the Dorm.

Suddenly, I heard rustling behind me and I turned around to see Shiki standing in the shadows.

"Shiki-kun," I smiled.

But... he didn't reply.

"Shiki-kun?"

He walked out of the shadows, but ... somethign about him was _wrong_. One eye was beautifully silver... and the other... was a brown color.

Huh? But... I swore both his eyes were silver...

"So this is who he's meeting tonight," Shiki smirked.

But... he's always emotionless though.

"W-What?" I frowned.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Huh? Shiki-kun, you know me..."

"Oh really? Let's see... Yuki-chan? Ah no... hm... Xe...Xera...yes, Xera Raikou," Shiki's eyes darkened. "You are a vampire, I see."

"Yes..."

"Now why would Shiki be meeting you?"

... What's going on?"

"What's going on?" I asked. "Shiki-kun-"

"Why would my son meet someone like you?" Shiki scowled and got closer to me. "Does he have feelings for you?"

"W-What?"

"My son feels you're precious to him... I wonder what'll happen if I take you from him."

"Shi-"

Before I could say anything, my eyes widened as Shiki pinned me against the brick wall and sunk his teeth into my neck. I gasped and tried to get away.

"N-No! Stop it, S-Shiki-kun! Stop!"

It felt wrong... it didn't feel like Shiki at all... it felt... like someone else. Shiki was soft... and gentle... not forceful.

Suddenly, I felt myself so weak and pained.

"S-Stop..."I cried.

He unfanged himself from me and laughed.

"How pitiful."

A sharp pain erupted in my stomach as my eyes widened. I looked down to see a dagger... in his hand. Blood dripped out as I gasped.

"S-Shiki...kun?"

Tears rolled down my eyes as I gasped loudly when the dagger came out of my stomach. I sunk to the ground and watched as my blood sprayed on his face. He closed his eyes, letting the dagger dropped from his hand, and when he opened his eyes... both eyes were silver.

It was painful...

Then his eyes widened a bit.

"Xera...Xera!"

He bent down and took my hands.

"What happened? Tell me."

"Y-You..." I coughed. "Y-you..."

"What?"

"Shiki-kun!"

Yuki and Zero appeared from the pathway and their eyes widened.

"DAMN BLOOD SUCKER!" Zero yelled as he got out Blood Rose.

"I didn't do this!" Shiki said.

"You did."

The gates opened and Kaname, Aidou, Kain and Ichijou came out. Aidou's eyes widened and Ichijou covered his mouth.

Kaname's eyes did not show of emotion.

"No... not you, but Rido Kuran. You were possessed by him, Shiki, and he used you to kill Xera."

"No!" Yuki cried as she dropped her Artemis Rod.

"No... I would never...hurt Xera," Shiki's eyes turned red. "Ne-"

Suddenly, he felt his face as something dripped from it. My blood.

"S-Shiki...kun..." I said quietly.

He glanced back at me and his eyes were enraged.

"My father... did this to you... I won't forgive him... I will NEVER forgive him," his brows furrowed and tightly held me in his arms. "Please... hold on... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... D...Don't leave, me, Xera... Don't."

I stared into his helpless eyes and slowly lifted myself up to his soft lips that captured me. My eyes were closed before I could see his reaction and I kissed him.

When I pulled back, he was the same emotionless Shiki, but more pained. He stopped me and looked down at my wound.

"I thought... you could heal."

"I don't know..."

"You can't heal... unless your killer is the person you love," Kaname spoke.

"That explains why the fang mark didn't heal," Shiki smiled a bit. "I do truly love you afterall."

"S-Shiki...kun," my eyes widened a bit.

I love Shiki.

I love Shiki.

That was all that went in my eyes.

"Am... I going to live?" I asked Kaname.

His eyes softened and Zero looked like he was going to bite of the pureblood's head if he didn't bother to do anything.

"There is an idea," Kaname said. "Shiki, give her your blood."

Shiki nodded and bared his neck to me.

"Take my blood, Xera," he said.

"But..."

"I'll be fine. I won't be fine if you... leave me. I love you, Xera and I don't want you gone. Not even my father can erase my love for you."

I smiled gently and I felt my fangs outstretched in my mouth. Shiki brought me closer to his skin and I kissed his neck gently, feeling him shiver and sunk my fangs into his skin.

The sweet... blood streamed into my mouth as I sucked on his neck and I felt his body going tense. His grip on me was tight as he allowed me to take one more sip.

I pulled away and winced as I glanced down. My ... wound was healing. The cut went away and the blood dried off on my skin.

"My father's attempt to leave a fang mark on you is gone. Though it was me... love can tell it wasn't," Shiki whispered. "I'm glad... because from now on... I want to be the only one who gets to take your blood."

I nodded and he leaned in to kiss me, making his blood trickled down the corner of my mouth to the ground.

I wanted to let my heart bleed out when Rido Kuran, Shiki's father, stabbed me, leading me to think Shiki betrayed me... but somewhere in the pained heart, I knew it wasn't Shiki.

Because he was sweet... and gentle with me, he would never do something so forceful without asking...

Though Shiki healed the wound in my heart and I'm grateful to be living by his side. He's the one I truly love... and whenever I'm with him, it's like time never passes away, even if we're separated.

**(I also read that Senri was something like this. o_o ... Because in most of the pictures he rarely has any emotion... I think I made him OCCed... Why didn't I watch the anime or read the manga? ._. Ugh... oh well. I hope you liked it at least! -c:tami~)**


End file.
